Lean Joker
, real name , is a Guest character from Final Fantasy Type-0. He is seen working with Tiz. He is voiced by Kōki Uchiyama. Joker and Tiz monitor events in the repeating cycle of Oriense's history and report to Arecia Al-Rashia. Appearance and Personality Joker is a very mysterious character, and not many details are ever revealed about him during the game. He is Tiz's companion and is constantly seen with her, and is shown to be loyal to her as well as Arecia, who, like Class Zero, he calls "mother". During Joker's in-game appearances, he is usually seen wearing the cloak of a Suzaku cadet and is also shown once wearing the Byakko soldier uniform. His face is always hidden and never shown, but hacking his character model reveals that he looks almost identical to Machina Kunagiri, and they have the same green eyes. Story In a mission during the game's second play-through, Joker and Tiz both meet Machina as a Byakko l'Cie and introduces themselves as they ask him to clear a path for them through the battlegrounds so they can reach Cid Aulstyne. Afterwards, they thank Machina for his assistance and Tiz remarks that the pair of them are like him. She continues to say they will meet again, and Joker says that if Tiz says so, it must be right, before bidding farewell to his "other self" as they leave. At some point in the game after Machina and Rem turn into crystal, Joker and Tiz request Arecia to release them from their crystal stasis and convince her to erase the Crystals from history to prevent the tragic events brought on by the war from occurring. In a hidden cutscene that takes place at an unspecified time, Joker and Tiz are seen together in the woods. Tiz begins talking about how the current cycle of the world has been changed, and Joker says that it is unusual. She wonders what she should do now, and he mentions that he has something to report to her. Tiz is puzzled, but Joker says "that person" is not as 'sensitive' as Tiz, so he is going to tell her. She agrees, and asks him to reveal what he has to say. However, he replies that telling her now would be difficult and she knows that. Tiz laughs in agreement, then says, "Let's go, Lean. Lean Joker". Joker nods and they leave. Battle Once the player has obtained the item "Tiz's Prayer" (through accomplishing the S.O. when facing Nimbus in Chapter 3), if the "Magic Academy Assist" is selected in the Assist Options at the beginning of a mission, Joker can randomly join the party as a guest, appearing as "????". He wields the "Unknown" and is dressed in a Suzaku soldier uniform, and is under constant Invisible status. Gallery Trivia *According to the Crimson Codex, Joker's birthdate and age are unknown and he is 182cm tall. *Joker shares his Japanese voice actor with Ventus and Roxas from the Kingdom Hearts series, and Neku Sakuraba from the World Wnds With You. Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters